


Looking For An Exit

by kaleidomusings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bruce wanted was to be unnoticed and invisible. </p><p>Unfortunately, Tony Stark didn't seem to get the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For An Exit

**Author's Note:**

> This is for billciipher on Tumblr, who prompted me with "high school popular kid/nerd au". I've always wanted to write for Tony and Bruce, and actually like what I have so far. Maybe someday I'll come back to this story and write more for it.

Bruce had hoped to get through all four years of high school quietly and without incident. Not after what happened before. So he always made sure to blend in with the crowd. He made himself likeable, but forgettable. He was friendly, but not enough for anyone to invite him to hang out after school. He avoided conflicts at all costs and made sure to do poorly in all his classes, so no one would ask him for help on assignments. He was practically invisible, and Bruce preferred it that way. Getting noticed only caused problems he rather not deal with.

But, unfortunately for him, Bruce never counted on Tony Stark. Popular, good looking, rich, and always in the top percentile, Stark was something of a celebrity. All the students and teachers adored him, or at least were fascinated by him. He was the heart of the student council and was at every pep rally, every game, every party. Stark was Bruce’s exact opposite in every way, which was the reason he made sure to never interact with him. So why Tony Stark had to seek him out where he was hidden in Ms. Hill’s empty classroom (which she gave him a key for when he wanted to be alone) while everyone else was supposed to be at some rally, was a complete mystery.

Stark had been leaning against the doorframe, watching Bruce for who knows how long without him noticing, until he finally spoke up. “Astrophysics seems a little too advanced for a high school kid.”

Bruce hastily closed his laptop, but he knew that Stark had already seen him reading up on Dr. Foster’s research. “I’m not-” he choked on the words, heart pounding, “This isn’t-”

“You act like I caught you watching porn,” Stark said. “Relax, Banner.”

Which was easier said than done. Bruce’s palms were sweating, so he hid them in his lap, trying to discreetly rub them on his worn jeans. “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice shaky. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Stark countered. He made his way toward Bruce, who tried not to cringe, but moved right past him. He circled the room, touching the solar system model by the window, running his fingers over some empty beakers. 

“Would you please leave?” Bruce blurted out, because he wanted to be invisible, and being noticed by Tony Stark seemed counterproductive to that goal.

Stark grinned at him over his shoulder. “Thank god. I was starting to think that you were really the pushover you’re pretending to be.”

Bruce clenched his jaw and gripped his hands over his knees. “Who said I’m pretending?”

Stark rolled his eyes. “First of all, do _not_ lump me with these boneheads on campus,” he said, sounding honestly insulted. “Second, I know how to use Google, thank you very much.”

Bruce’s chair hit the floor as he suddenly stood and move to the opposite side of the room, away from Stark. He covered a hand over his mouth and shook his head. “That’s not me anymore,” he said, muffled by his fingers. 

“Actually, I was talking about the paper you wrote on gamma radiation when you were eleven, but the way you beat up three eighth graders nearly twice your size the year after is pretty impressive too. Besides, those little assholes totally deserved it.”

Bruce muffled a laugh against the palm of his hand. That paper ruined his life. Sure, he proved how intelligent he was and his love for science, but bullies didn’t appreciate it as much as the adults did. And Bruce learned that the hard way, which was why he tried so hard to be invisible. To pretend to not be as smart as he really was. But it was something of a relief to know one person took his side, because yeah. They had been total assholes. 

Stark’s eyes were bright when he stopped in front of Bruce, warm and amused. “The truth is,” he said, reaching out his hand and laying it over Bruce’s wrist, “I’m not what everyone thinks I am either. I hate most people. I’m bad at handling relationships. I’d much rather spend my time inventing than the social events I’m always dragged to. But…” He smiled. “You’re interesting. And I’m ready to stop pretending if you are.”

Bruce pulled his hand from his face, smiling back. “I hoped I’d be able to graduate without anyone noticing me, to be honest."

“Yeah," Stark said, drawling out the word, "Totally not going to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
